Senbonzakura
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Era cobarde al no poder decir sus sentimientos, incluso se creyó inferior a Satoshi por mucho tiempo, pero... intentar conquistar a tu mejor amiga no cuesta nada, cierto? Al fin y al cabo, ambos estaban debajo de los mismos cerezos...- Geekchicshipping. One-shot


Haro! Es mi tercer fic en Pokémon, amo a esta pareja: geekchicshipping! No me va ni me viene el SerenaxAsh, no por que no vayan juntos, si no por que no puedo ver a Ash enamorado! Son como 17 temporadas donde el ni se inmuta con tooodas las chicas que lo persiguen... pero allá el. Otra que me gusta es el Ferriswheelshipping, Touko y N son divinos! Bueno, basta de tonteras y ojalá guste esta cosilla.

=0=0=

Senbonzakura

No había otra alma mas que tú y yo, quizás me creías un tonto, pero esos arboles me animaron a decirte que te amo, no interesa si soy solo tu mejor amigo, parado debajo de esos cerezos.

=0=

Todos los días nos encontrábamos en el parque para cruzarlo e ir al colegio. Se que no te gusta para nada estudiar, pero algo te movía a ponerle buena cara, tardé unos años en averiguarlo, y maldigo el haberlo hecho.

No se que demonios le ven la mayoría de las chicas, pero debe de ser fuerte, por que van a el como moscas a la miel.

Quisiera saberlo, y así ejercer ese poder contigo, que me ames igual, que te gusta de él? Es un buen chico, no lo niego, y se lleva bien con todos, incluso conmigo, no es lógico.

Habrá hecho un trato de moral dudosa? Si es así, yo quiero también, todo por Serena.

Ella fue mi amiga desde hacia años, siempre confiable, él único secreto que jamás le dije fue el amor que le que tengo, con que cara lo haría? No me hablaría de nuevo, la conozco demasiado bien.

Ese Satoshi fue su admiración durante mucho tiempo, tanto que no puedo contarlo, lo conocimos creo que en primaria, venía de Sapporo con su madre, a todos les cayo bien. No es alguien extraordinario, pero tampoco ordinario.

Llegamos al colegio conversando, Sana se acercó a Serena para decirle no se que, y aparece Satoshi, que hablaba con unos chicos y una que otra chica colada para solo oír su voz. No me interesa mucho su actuar, Serena lo mira disimuladamente, o al menos trata. Y yo la miro, es un horrible triángulo amoroso.

En realidad una linea recta, donde Satoshi es un extremo y yo el otro, con Serena en el medio.

Varias veces al día la pesqué mirándolo mientras yo le hablaba, mas bien parecía que le hablaba a la pared, creo que me presta mas atención que Serena.

Es muy linda, no solo por fuera, si no que por dentro. A veces pelea mucho con otras chicas por él, y Satoshi jamás le dio bola, será gay? Espero que Serena no lo averigüe. O estará muy dolida.

La vi llorar muchas veces, ninguna fue bonita, estuve ahí para ella, siendo el amigo eterno, pero quiero mas que ser el mejor amigo!

Como debo demostrarlo? Hasta que no deje de amarlo, no estaré al alcance.

Eureka no es la mejor confidente del planeta, lo se, pero entiende lo que siento por Serena.

\- Dilo- sentenció, como si fuera tan fácil.

\- Lo dices como si fuera así de sencillo.

\- Lo es, pero se que la vergüenza, el miedo y muchas cosas te lo impiden, en realidad si es muy fácil.

De tener razón, la tiene, es fácil, solo que muchos factores me detienen.

\- Regálale algo, llévala a algún lugar significativo para ambos y confiésate, ahí sabrás lo que siente.

\- Ya sé lo que siente, ama a Satoshi y ni se por que.

\- Bueno, haz que el la rechace.

\- No seré la segunda opción!

\- Es algo parecido a eso, si el la rechaza, tu tendrás terreno para conquistarla.

\- Bien, lo haré, solo por que no se me ocurre algo mejor- ella sonrío y me resigné a seguir su consejo.

\- Vamos, que te cuesta? Confiésate ante Satoshi! No iras a ningún lado solo mirándolo, vas a estar vieja y lo verás casarse y tener hijos?

\- No!

\- Exacto, ve!

Anime a Serena a confesarse, si le da un "No", lo que es mas probable, pondré en acción el plan de Eureka. Pero si al contrario le corresponde, bueno, se donde papá esconde el rifle.

Pase la tarde mirando el techo, con la presión de que si el la aceptó o que, y de a ratos miraba el celular por si me mandaba un mensaje.

Anochecía y yo estaba al borde de dormirme, me llamaron varias veces a cenar, pero hice caso omiso, no movería un músculo de la cama hasta tener noticias de Serena.

Cuando dormitaba, el celular sonó muy fuerte (le subí el volumen por si acaso).

\- Hola?!

\- Citrón!- balbuceaba, lloraba y tartamudeaba.

\- Que pasó? Como te fue?

\- Pésimo! El me dijo que no quería tener novia y yo no le gustaba! Esto es tu culpa que me dijiste que lo hiciera!

\- Es mejor así, ahora tendrás una vida! Y podrás fijarte en chicos mejores que él.

\- Creo que tienes razón ...

\- Claro que la tengo, Serena.

\- Necesito un abrazo.

\- Mañana te lo doy.

\- Gracias- y cortó.

Bastante bien, creí que me odiaría por darle la idea.

Al otro día apenas sonó la alarma salí disparado a su persona, no esperaría mas por ese abrazo.

Un semáforo me detuvo a tres cuadras, apretaba el botón así cambiaba la luz pero no! Me enloquecía ese mendigo semáforo que parecía burlarse de mi.

\- Ya cambia, maldición!

Y por que no cambiaba? Una señal del destino? Debía parar, detenerme un rato a pensar, iba consolarla como su mejor amigo con el que va a contar siempre para ser el padrino de sus hijos, pero no el padre.

Seria así para siempre? La animé a cambiar las cosas, a ser valiente y confesarse, por que no hacer lo mismo?

No seré mas el amigo.

Y camine a mi casa otra vez.

Tenia quince llamadas perdidas de Serena y un mensaje de voz que ni me digné a escucharlo, necesitaba pensar una estrategia para confesarme y que acepte. Se lo que le gusta, como debe ser un chico para ella y que es inútil sin valor, así que llame a Eureka.

\- Vamos, cobarde, díselo.

\- Es lo que quiero! Pero me es difícil, si? Entiende, por favor!

\- Bueno, bueno, no me grites, eh? Como se lo dirás?

\- Pensaba decir "Serena, me gustas, sal conmigo por favor".

\- No.

\- Eh?

\- Eso es muy simple y básico, todos lo dicen, sé mas sincero, expláyate con tus emociones, dile lo que sientes por ella.

\- Pero me rechazará.

\- Con esos ánimos yo también te rechazaría.

\- Y que debo hacer?

\- Lee estas tarjetas- escribía en tarjetas amarillas mi discurso o algo así, las tomé y corrí al parque, donde Serena debía estar.

\- Serena?- levantó la cabeza muy preocupada, salto hacia mí y me abrazó.

\- Oh, Citrón, creí que te había pasado algo! Tonto, no me asustes así! Por que no me devolviste las llamadas!?

\- Perdón, estaba muy ajetreado.

\- Con que?- oportunidad para sacar las tarjetas.

Trataba de ubicarlas y tener un texto coherente, pero el sudor las resbalaba y me ponían nervioso sus azules ojos clavándose en mi, en algunas palabras tartamudee y no conectaban ni las neuronas ni nada.

\- Serena tu me, eh, ya sabes, emmm, tu, eh, yo, emmm, es que...

\- Que?

Fue un impulso.

Tal vez el mejor de mi vida.

Sólo quería demostrarle mi amor, y estampé un beso en su boca.

Corrí hasta donde ella no notara mi cara roja de vergüenza, hice algo tonto, y jamás podría verla a la cara otra vez.

\- No te dije que hicieras eso, Citrón!- Eureka me retaba como si ella fuese la mayor.

\- Perdón, perdón! Si? Estaba nervioso, me puse eufórico y no sabía que hacer, así que la besé, no quería hacerlo así!

\- Bueno, ya lo hiciste, no hay nada mas que decir o hacer.

\- Soy un tonto, no podré verla mas, me odio.

\- Pero ahora la vida sigue,no puedes esconderte en una caja para siempre o decir que no lo intentaste.

Tenía razón, algo hice, la besé, le di su primer beso, y el mio también.

Fue valiente, valiente y estúpido.

Pasaron al rededor de diez semanas en las que evité a Serena. Muchos me preguntaron por que ya ni nos hablábamos, pues pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos.

Eureka me pidió que la acompañara al centro comercial para ver un regalo del Día de San Valentín para un chico que le "gusta" es rara, es muy enamoradiza.

Me dejó parado en la vitrina de la tienda, y escuché la campana de la puerta, por lo que me di vuelta así irnos. Y era Eureka.

\- Citrón?

Que me tragara la tierra por Buda santísimo.

\- Si, emmm, hola, Serena.

Se veía muy linda con su cabello corto, cuando lo hizo?

\- Vienes con Eureka, no es así?

\- Si, la esperaba, entró a comprar algo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y tú?

\- También compré algo para un chico.

Así que tenía nuevo objetivo, sería hora de buscar otra chica por ende.

\- Nos vemos otro día- parecía tomar muy bien el tema de que la nada nos dejamos de hablar, tan poco habré significado? Me siento tonto en realidad, un poco usado.

En casa Eureka adornaba la caja de su regalo, yo cambiaba de canal erraticamente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo poco que signifiqué para Serena, soy todo un imbécil, lo sé.

Pero ya nada podía hacer. Y me concentraría en mis estudios.

Aunque dije eso, las clases me agotaban mentalmente, dejándome sin ganas de todo. Fui a la biblioteca con tal de no ver a esas horribles parejas dándose regalos, era otro año sin una fan o algo así, digo, estoy acostumbrado, pero sin Serena para animarme, se hace mas difícil. Por mucho tiempo la vi persiguiendo a Satoshi para que acepte sus chocolates, ahora ya no, será que enserio se rindió con él?

Camino a la biblioteca, cruzo un mogollón de chicas siguiendo a Satoshi, que se metió de prepo en el baño de varones, el único lugar donde estaría en paz, supongo.

Regresé cuando el timbre sonó, y abrí mi casilla en el curso para dejar los libros recién sacados de la biblioteca.

Era una broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo?

Una caja de chocolates azul con moño rosado.

No tenía una nota o alguna dedicatoria, sería de alguien que se equivocó de casilla y sin querer lo metió en la mía? Quizás.

Los guardé en mi maleta con la esperanza de que sean para mi, tal vez Eureka me ayudaría a averiguarlo.

\- Eres tonto, ya es una certeza.

\- Por que? Solo creo que alguien pudo equivocarse de casilla y meterlo en la mía sin querer, no es imposible.

\- Que poca confianza te tenéis, che! Solo había en la tuya, no?- asentí- Por ende es tuya, Citrón, a veces me sacas de mis casillas.

Que mal chiste.

\- Me los como entonces?

\- Y que pensáis hacer? Jugar a las cartas con ellos? Claro que te los comes, tonto!

Le hice caso, rara vez se equivoca. Pero quien me daría chocolates de la nada? Todos estos años tuve los mismos compañeros, y nadie de la gente que conozco me daría chocolates, jamás paso antes, habré enamorado a alguien? O fue de lástima? La segunda me parece mas factible...

Revisaba mis apuntes en clase, el ambiente enamoradizo del día anterior desapareció enseguida, me daba algo de calma notarlo. Y Serena tocó mi hombro enojada.

\- Los tiraste?!

A que se refería? A los apuntes?

\- No...- dije sin entender mucho nuestra conversación.

\- Te los comiste entonces?- seguro que hablábamos de apuntes?

\- Perdón, me perdí, cual es el tema de la conversación?- sonó estúpido.

\- De los chocolates! Te los dejé ayer y ni vi que los tocaras! Solo los dejaste en tu maleta! Los tiraste?! Me costaron mucho, Citrón!

Wow.

Wow.

Wow.

Que?!

Ella me los dio?! Y por que?! Acaso...?

\- Y por que?

\- Por que que?!- estaba hecha una furia.

\- Por que me los diste?

\- Primero responde mi pregunta, tonto!

\- Si, me los comí, ayer en la noche.

\- Bien- respiró hondo- Te los di por que ayer fue San Valentín, y le das chocolates a quien te gusta, no? Creí que sabias eso.

Y solo se fue.

Así que eso pasaba? Le gusté? Eureka acertó? El plan... funcionó?

Que debía hacer? Esa pregunta ocupó mi cabeza durante todo el día, jamás esperé que me correspondiera.

Alguien podría haberme robado y yo no darme cuenta mientras caminaba perdido por el parque.

Unos pasos que corrían hacia mi me sacaron del blanco mental que tenía.

\- Citrón!- era Serena, con su lindo cabello corto ondeando en el frío aire.

\- Serena?

\- Espérame!- obedecí.

Ella paro en frente mio agitada. Retomó aire y se puso muy roja, habrá sido por la falta de oxigeno?

\- Tengo algo que decirte.

\- Si?- a esa altura podía esperar cualquier cosa, como "Soy un chico, un trap" o lo que sea.

\- Quería que sepas- ahí venia- que me gustas, mucho, y no me había dado cuenta hasta que te alejaste de mi, no soy nada si no te tengo al lado.

Yo hubiese dicho lo mismo.

\- Lo se, y no hace falta que te diga que también me gustas.

\- No.

Y fue ella la que me besó.

No puedo explicar la dulzura de su amor, o que tan bien me sentí durante el tiempo que salimos, no fue mucho. Por la secundaria alta juntos, fui a la Facultad Técnica de Tokyo, solo para ser el científico que deseaba. Y Serena me apoyó en todo momento.

Ella estudiaba para ser actriz. Y debo decir que tiene talento.

No fue una vida llena de comodidad y cosas perfectas, pero Serena estaba al lado mío, y eso basta para mi.

\- Estaba?

\- Bueno, estás amor.

\- Así me gusta mas.

=0=

Emoción! Tengo caramelo corriéndome las venas! Me dicen "romance" y el 14 de febrero se me aparece en la cabeza jajaja gustó? Ojalá si... un review no mata a nadie, no? Es un consejo patentado de Bunny :)


End file.
